Cien maneras de decir te amo
by Brigitgrian
Summary: A veces las acciones no son suficientes, al menos no cuando se trata de amor, por que los seres humanos por naturaleza somos desconfiados y nos cuesta ver cuando alguien nos ama sinceramente. Sera muy tarde para Ranma, cuando al fin entienda que Akane se ha alejado de él, o aun podrá llegar a su corazón


Cien maneras de decir te amo

En la ciudad de Nerima las mañanas nunca suelen ser normales o tranquilas, y es que sus habitantes, en particular un grupo de amigos son por demás distintos, por decirlo de una forma amable, sin embargo esta mañana en concreto lo único que se puede sentir es la quietud propia del amanecer, es el momento exacto cuando el sol está saliendo en medio de las montañas y la niebla de la madrugada poco a poco retrocede para dar paso al calor sutil que el sol empieza a transmitir.

Una chica bella está caminando distraídamente mientras regresa de su rutina diaria de ejercicio, se nota cansada más de lo normal, pero quien no luciría cansado si no duerme en toda la noche. Ahora lo importante es ¿Qué causo el cansancio de la chica? Muchos pensarían que al ser tan joven no está en edad de tener grandes preocupaciones, o conflictos, sin embargo ella carga con un peso muy grande desde hace varios años, ahora se deben preguntar que es ese algo tan pesado que aqueja a la muchacha, bien se los voy a decir, desde los 15 años está comprometida para casarse, y bueno ahora me van a decir que eso no es gran drama, claro si se vive en lugar en el que los matrimonios acordados aún son comunes, además hay que sumarle unos cuantos detallitos ínfimos a dicho compromiso, por ejemplo un suegro algo loco, desobligado, irresponsable y que tenía por costumbre ofrecer a su hijo como moneda de cambio a la primera oportunidad, a esto se debe agregar un grupo de hombres algo obsesivos, celosos, algo paranoicos que persiguen a la chica todos los días religiosamente, y que no pierden oportunidad para tratar de acabar con su prometido, y la cereza del pastel un grupo de prometidas, adquiridas cortesía del padre irresponsable antes mencionado "nótese la ironía", que se han dedicado a erosionar una relación de por si complicada.

Como les comenté antes, de esto ya han pasado algo más de 3 años y la situación no ha hecho más que empeorar, ocasionado que la ella se alejara cada vez mas de él. Es importante mencionar que su prometido no es la estrella más brillante del cielo, vamos que no es muy inteligente, por lo que le tomo un tiempo notar que su prometida ya no era la misma, para ser sincera lo noto recién ayer, en su defensa hay que decir que tomo acciones inmediatas, fue algo bestia pero él es así, y fue esa acción la que dejo a nuestra protagonista en su estado de insomnio, pero ya me he dado muchas vueltas por lo que voy a relatarles lo que paso.

Ciudad de Nerima, fecha indeterminada, ¿hora? "La verdad nadie la recuerda por la impresión"

Lugar Universidad de Nerima, facultad de Medicina tradicional.

 **-Akane, ¿Dónde has estado? -** Es la voz molesta de un joven de 19 años que se escucha por todo el pasillo de la facultad de medicina, la receptora de este reclamo es una joven de cabello azul, quien al escuchar esa voz se sorprende y detiene sus pasos.

 **\- ¿Ranma? Pensé que aun seguías de viaje con Ryoga, ¿Cuándo regresaste? -** Es la pregunta inocente de ella, quien se siente sorprendida y alegre a partes iguales, sin embargo, también está algo preocupada, porque conoce ese tono en Ranma y siempre que lo usa nunca augura cosas buenas, en fin, tendrá que afrontar a la tormenta de cabello negro y trenza.

 **\- ¿CÓMO QUE CUANDO REGRESE? ESTOY EN NERIMA DESDE HACE MAS DE DOS DIAS AKANE –** El joven esta más cerca de ella, tiene levanto los dos dedos de su mano derecha freten a la cara de ella, como tratando de dar énfasis a lo que dice, como si sus gritos no fuesen suficientemente claros **– DOS DIAS, Y TU NO TE HAS DIGANDO A DAR SEÑALES DE VIDA, ¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE HAS ESTADO? –** Todos los que pasaban por el pasillo se quedaron paralizados ante semejante espectáculo, vamos que todos sabían que Ranma no es la cosa más dulce, pero es la primera vez que lo veían así de enojado con Akane. El por lo general podía gritarle a medio mundo, pero con ella trataba de contenerse, al menos desde que entraron en la universidad. Durante el discurso a gritos de Ranma, Akane cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, mentalmente conto hasta diez, y luego volvió a contar hasta 20, luego hasta 30, bueno para el final llego a 1000 para que su temperamento se calmara, una vez estuvo tranquila de sus labios salió **– Por favor no me grites, y menos frente a otras personas, te lo he dicho en varias ocasiones, cuando quieras hablar conmigo lo vas a hacer calmado y sin gritos –** dicho esto ella se dispuso a dar la vuelta y continuar con su camino. Todos los presentes pensaron que es sería el fin de esto, pero no, hoy Ranma parece que olvido su instinto de autoconservación, en lugar de dejarlo por la paz, tomo a Akane del brazo y volvió a gritar **\- ¿A DÓNDE CREES QUE VAS? ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACION AKANE –** Esta vez la chica ya no se controló y soltó violentamente del agarre que el moreno mantenía de su brazo **\- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA? YO NO TENGO POR QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES DE ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA.**

El ambiente entre ambos era tenso, luego de la declaración de ella ambos se quedaron mirándose de forma retadora, era como si esperan quien sería el siguiente en atacar **– Realmente Ranma, no entiendo que te pasa, y menos aun entiendo tu actitud hacia mi –** la chica callo por un momento, respiro profundamente, mientras miraba hacia el cielo, como si pidiera por inspiración antes de hablar **– Pensé que luego de todo este tiempo, habíamos logrado forjar una relación de respeto, no digo de amistad porque eso murió hace mucho entre nosotros, y ni siquiera menciono el amor…-** en esta última frase su voz se entrecorto un poco - porque eso jamás nació entre ambos- él por su parte palideció conforme Akane hablaba, él sabía que las cosas ya no eran como antes, pero jamos pensó que ella ya no lo considerada ni su amigo. El amor, palabra difícil y casi prohibida entre ambos, era un tema de cual jamás hablo aun consigo mismo. Su vida era una locura, y por añadidura la de ella también, pero el nunca en todo este tiempo dejo…..

Alguna vez han estado en una situación en la que se han visto parados al filo de un abismo, en donde saben que, si no hacen algo, van a caer irremediablemente dentro de ese abismo negro y profundo y perder todo. Ranma se siente exactamente así, por primera vez en su vida se ve ante una lucha que cree ya perdida, aun antes de empezar **– Akane, yo ….-** respira profundo, piensa antes de hablar, no la lastimes más. Es lo que Ranma se repite en su cabeza **– Akane, yo nunca pensé que ya no me considerabas tu amigo. ¿Cuándo paso eso?...¿Cuándo deje de importar en tu vida? –** el silencio nunca se sitio tan doloroso como es este momento, Akane habría preferido nunca responder una pregunta como esta, pero en la vida no siempre tenemos lo que queremos, sino lo que necesitamos, y esta ocasión era una de esas **– No pretendía herirte, pero debes reconocer que tú y yo nos alejamos hace mucho. Estoy cansada Ranma, llevamos años afrontado todos los problemas que los locos de nuestros amigos han causado. Al final siempre terminas hiriéndome de una forma u otro, no importa quien causara las cosas, la culpable siempre soy yo, soy yo quien termina llorando y sola –** Del rostro de Akane comienzan a caer lágrimas, más que de tristeza de amargura **– Sabes hace mucho dejaste de ser mi amigo, y mi apoyo –** Amargura eso es lo que las palabras de ella destilan, amargura por lo que fue, por lo que pudo ser y nunca paso **– Ranma has estado tan ocupado…-** es el primer sollozo de ella **– Siendo el mejor hijo, el mejor amigo, el mejor artista marcial, el mejor para todos y para todo, pero hace mucho dejaste de ser mi mejor amigo, y no hablemos de tu papel como mi prometido –** el solo la mira, no sabe que decir - **Akane yo…-** Ranma trato de hablar pero Akane no lo dejo **– ¿Qué hay de mi Ranma? Dime, yo significo algo en tu vida, signifique algo en tu vida –** mientras hablaba se acercó a él hasta tomarlo de la camisa como si quisiera sacudirlo **\- ¿DIME MALDITA SEA, QUE HAY DE MI? –** Akane finalmente se derrumba, el sollozo dejo de serlo para convertirse en llanto, un llanto que desgarra de solo oírlo, y que está lastimando a Ranma como ningún golpe lo ha logrado. Por un momento se queda callado, pero cada sollozo de ella lo lastima, sin pensarlo, la rodea con sus brazos y deja que su cabeza se recargue en su pecho **-Akane, aunque tu no lo creas, la única razón para ser el mejor en todo, has sido tú, siempre tu –** Su llanto cesa por un momento, no sabe si desea escuchar lo que él va a decir, o si lo mejor es salir corriendo y olvidar que esto paso – como si él leyera sus pensamientos, su abrazo sobre ella se vuelve mas fuerte para evitar que se fuera, que lo dejara – **Cada golpe que has recibido desde que llegue a tu vida, para mi ha sido como una puñalada, el saber la cantidad de veces en que te he puesto en peligro simplemente por estar en tu vida, me ha hecho desear desaparecer solo para saber que estas segura –** sin darse cuenta mientras hablaba Ranma comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Akane **– Pero sabes soy un egoísta, por que sin importar el numero de veces que me propuse apartarte, al final siempre desistí. Akane tu eres mi única debilidad, pero también eres mi mayor fortaleza.**

Todos los que estaban presenciando la discusión entre los dos jóvenes, quedaban mas sorprendidos a cada momento, ya que nunca imaginaron tal confesión de parte del moreno, y menos en frente de tantas personas, era una suerte que Nabiki no estudiara en la misma universidad, sino ya estaría vendido la historia a medio Nerima. Akane por su parte se mantenía callada, no sabia si estaba soñando o si se trataba de la realidad, era tentador creerle pero no podía, haba pasado demasiado y simplemente ya era muy tarde, lentamente ella se separo del abrazo de su prometido, por un momento solo lo miro sin pronunciar palabra, daba la impresión de que dentro de la chica se llevaba a cabo una batalla **– Yo….pienso-** de nuevo el silencio, ahora ya no lo miraba y la distancia entre ambos era mayor **– Lo siento –** fue apenas un susurro, pero que llego a los oídos del artista marcial **– Realmente lo siento, pero ya es muy tarde, no te creo –** le dio la espalda, con la cabeza gacha, su postura era la de alguien totalmente derrotado **– No puedo creerte** – Ranma se quedo callado mirando como ella se alejaba lentamente, quería decir tantas cosas pero es muy difícil tratar de hablar cuando todo el aire de tu cuerpo ha salido – ¿Por qué Akane?- solo eso pudo decir, ella solo se detuvo y dijo – **Por que cuando te han derribado demasiadas veces a prendes que si quieres mantenerte en pie, a veces hay cosas por las que ya no vale la pena luchar –** y se fue.

Después de ese enfrentamiento ambos desaparecieron por distintos caminos, nadie en la casa sabía lo que había pasado, en la cena nadie noto nada raro puesto que desde hace unos meses el silencio de los jóvenes era normal. Por su parte Akane se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos recordando las palabras de Ranma, se debatía entre creerle o simplemente olvidar. Ranma en su lugar pensaba en como hacer que Akane viera la sinceridad de sus palabras, la cena termino y cada habitante de la casa tomo un rumbo distinto. Ranma decidió esperar por Akane en la habitación de la chica, sabía que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo, pasado unos momentos entro la chica al cuarto, al verlo esperando trato de hablar, pero el levanto una pidiéndole silencio **– Se que quizás no quieras escucharme, pero creo que merezco que me escuches –** ella solo lo miro **– Se que no te he demostrado con palabras cuanto te…a…mo…-** se detuvo un momento y volvió a empezar **– cuanto te amo –** su voz era mas segura **– pero siempre creí que sabias cuan importante eres para mí –** agacho su cabeza y soltó una risa algo irónica **– soy un idiota, pero siempre creí, que sabias que cada vez que corrí a salvarte era porque entendías que eras mi mundo, pensé que…** \- **Sabes pensé tantas cosas, que a hora entiendo que no eran claras para ti, que a veces si los actos no van acompañados de palabras, simplemente no sirven para nada –** levanto su cabeza y la miro **– Te he fallado mucho lo sé, mis miedos han sido muchos, pero realmente te amo y sabes una cosa no me voy a rendir –** dicho esto se levantó y se acerco a ella, la tomo de los brazos y sin que lo ella lo esperara la beso, al principio fue solo el roce de sus labios sobre los de ella, para lentamente delinearlos con la punta de su lengua, como si quiera conocer su textura, su sabor, luego tomo entre sus labios el labio inferior de ella, lo succiono muy despacio una y otra vez hasta que saco un gemido de la boca de la chica, se separo un momento para mirarla a los ojos, para luego tomar sus labios con fuerza, como si esa boca le perteneciera, fue un beso profundo, en donde su lengua exploro su interior y al mismo tiempo la sedujo para que lo explorara a él. Akane se hallaba perdida dentro de ese beso, un beso que jamás espero recibir, su cerebro no era capaz de conectar un solo pensamiento, solo se dejó llevar, poco a poco Ranma bajo la intensidad del beso hasta que solo a sus labios los separaba un suspiro **– Eres mía, solo mía –** le dijo Ranma, y al estar tan cerca sentía cada palabra como nuevo beso **– Solo me perteneces a mi Akane, no lo olvides, no importa quien sea la persona que trate de alejarte de mí, aun si esa persona eres tú, solo me perteneces a mi –** y sin mas la beso de nuevo con furia y pasión, antes de que Akane pudiera reaccionar él ya se había ido.

Después de esto ella simplemente no pudo dormir, dio vueltas en la cama sin saber como reaccionar, por una parte, estaba feliz porque Ranma finalmente estaba peleando por ella, por otro lado, no le agrado nada que hablara de ella como si fuera de su propiedad, pero lo que mas la atormentaba era el no saber que haría de ahora en adelante el moreno. Definitivamente aun que le preocupara lo que estaba por venir, también se moría por conocer a este Ranma posesivo y enamorado dispuesto a todo por ella.

Antes de entrar a la casa la chica se detuvo un momento para contemplar el cielo, que ahora lucia despejado y de un azul muy hermoso **– Bueno, espero que la próxima vez ese tonto entre a mi cuarto sea por algo más que un beso –** sonrió lentamente, con sensualidad **– O tal vez debería ser yo quien invada el suyo –** fue el ultimo pensamiento de la joven, antes de entrar a la casa.

Si Akane decidió invadir el cuarto de Ranma o no es un cuento para otro día…..


End file.
